Averine's Pillow Book
It's probably best to record what I find at the very least so I can show it to Calinth later. If there's a connection, one of us is bound to find it. Plus, I don't have anything better to do when I spend the night alone. Session 1: No Bones About It ~It never fails that as soon as I get close to finding entertainment for the evening something goes horribly wrong. Yes, I will go find your daughter. ~Not that I want to turn down help, but these other people better know what they’re doing. ~Damn it! Of course there’re ReDead. Deep breaths. Finding the girl is more important. They’re harmless if you’re quiet. ~Great…the priestess got herself paralyzed. Well, she’s on her own. ~Quiet, slow steps then up on its shoulders and through the window. Fantastic. I’ll deal with the glass. ~Of course the daughter couldn’t be a teenager! Of course she’s a sobbing five-year-old! And of course the ReDead are coming upstairs. Out the window it is. Come here, girl. ~Damn. Outside is no better, and now I’m paralyzed with this girl. ~Alright, while I appreciate the help, this rather large man really needs to be more careful with where he’s jumping. But I suppose better me than the child…even if she is still sobbing. ~Well, at least the ReDead are leaving, and the blond is good with children. Would have been nice if he had gone to get her instead of sitting in the tree. No, we don’t need to calm her. We just have to get her back to her mother. This is taking far too long. ~I’ll take Stalfos over the ReDead any day. ~Alright. The big man, Jay, is useful in a fight. He’s got an arm on him. The priestess I’m not so sure of, but at least the brat’s out of the way. ~That was a decent workout, now back to get the kid. No, we are not going to placate her. This blond is making this take so much longer than necessary. She is just going to come with me back to the village. ~I don’t want to know why the priestess just set the mansion on fire. It has nothing to do with me. I don’t want to know…I don’t want to know… ~The girl’s safe, now back to business. Where was I? Apparently they’re staying at the inn too, or at least the pub for now. Well, blondie, and I got off on the wrong foot and now that the girl’s out of the way…His lap is rather comfortable. ~Finally some useful information! Increased monster activity here too, but this man can take me…fine us…to where the Stalfos have been congregating. Session 3: Castle Town ~We’re stopping at a town for the night. I hate waiting…but considering the alternative is being yelled at by Daddy and Cal…I’m not going to complain. I mean so what if I haven’t written in a few weeks or been home in a few months. ~No money for a room, but that’s never been a problem for me. ~…And we’re back on the way home. ~Why is there this hole in the ground?! ~No, I don’t need your stupid rope! I’m climbing just fine. ~Well, if you’re coming you might as well be useful with the torch. Hurry up, Zaus! ~…Okay so stabbing and skewering make more of them… Let’s just step around them then. ~For future reference, do not touch the flying skulls. ~…We’re here. ~They’re turning a group of Zora away at the gate. The guard says they have no business here, and the Zora won’t tell me why they came. ~Kiri bathed yesterday and now I want one, so I’m going home. Alone. ~Well, so much for alone. Zaus, why are you at my home? ~Your father’s missing? …Yes I’ll help. ...Apparently I will have to talk to Cal now. Wonderful. Oh. You need somewhere to stay too? …Fine. ~What is going on with this parade? Ambassadors? They’re trying to arrange for the leaders of the races to come to Hyrule Castle Town? This is promising. ~Hm? Hee. Hee. Yep. Averine. That’s me. Could you ask Daddy if he has time to see me? Thank you! ~Shh! Yes, Zaus, I will get to you. ~Hi, Daddy! I have a favor to ask, but could…I talk to you in private? ~Umm…we kind of promised a Royal Seal on a Writ of Immunity to a Stallord. Could you help us to get one? Really? Love you! ~…Why is there a tunnel behind the filing cabinet… Zaus! Go investigate. I can’t snoop in Daddy’s office; I can’t snoop in Daddy’s office. But someone’s spying on him! I’m helping him not using him! … Session 4: A Shot At Fate ~What did you find out, Zaus? …There’s going to be an assassination attempt on the king… ~…Of course Daddy put the hole there, but thank you for getting us the meeting! No, Zaus! Don’t tell him about the assassination attempt! ~You know something about Dallam, don’t you, Daddy? You just can’t tell us. We’ll go look for clues in the Slums… ~Uh, children. Do we really have to come here? ~Why does this Slum Lord have an army of children?! If he doesn’t start talking I’m going to start taking hostages. ~…Zaus, you think you’re so cool don’t you? There. We have some information. Can we go now? ~Auru’s not in the tavern. No one’s seen him either. Guess he can’t help us. ~Meeting at Building 003. Of course there’re no reports of trouble at the village! No one goes out there to check! …Fine we will make a report… Just sign the paper! Of course you should include that the immunity is moot if he breaks the arrangement!!!! Why wouldn’t you include that in the writ?!?! ~I hate bureaucracy. ~Cal, I understand that threats aren’t exactly uncommon, but this one… Just keep an extra close eye out. We’ll be there seeing what we can do. ~…Calinth, Morrow. Morrow, Calinth. We’re going now. ~There is no way we can fail this. …Fine, Zaus, we’ll get you a uniform. ~You’re beard is so…twisted. ~Well, it took two tries, but he’s down. Now go get up on the rampart. We’ll stay in the crowd. ~Damn! Cal, where are you? The guards in the watchtowers are down and that’s your assassin in the ramparts! ~No! Zaus, how could you fail!! Damn, I can’t deal with this right now. Who is sneaking out of the watchtower? ~…Okay Thank you Kiri. I’ll take the other two. Session 5: ~Ow! Well, apparently one of you can fight. Sit down. Now, it’s your friend’s turn. Oh I’m sorry, were you aiming that bomb at me? Nevermind that you hit Kiri. You blew yourself up too! ~Sorry boys. I have an assassin to follow. Keep up if you can, or just deal with those two. ~Where is she going? Down the sewer? Okay. Fine. Don’t know what you’re waiting for, Zaus. No, I don’t want your potion! I’m fine! ~She’s Hylian?! Then who hired her? ~Into the water? …Really? Fine. Kiri, you better hope my sword finds her first since I can’t see anything in here. ~…Good shot, Zaus. ~Great now I’m all wet. …Not funny, Zaus. Yeah, you better get out of my reach. ~Man in the desert? Green fire? What? ~You got her death pill but didn’t check her for weapons?! What kind of thief are you, Zaus!? ~…Hello, Owl? What the heck is this scroll? Magic? Okay… I’ll be your dummy, Zaus. Well, not if you want me to drink the stupid potion. I’m fine! See. Nothing happened anyway. ~Ha! I win. First try success. You keep playing, Zaus. Let’s see if I can figure out the specifics of this. Okay. Only Daddy’s sword. Needs to be able to get to me. Not sure how far away it works. We’ll figure that out later. ~Alright let’s go. No, I don’t want a potion. ~Seriously? You never come to the slums except for, of course, right now? What do you want? I’m not surrendering to you. ~Damn you, Zaus! No! I do not trust you that much! Especially not now that you made surrender. ~I hate this. I hate jail! I never wanted to be in here again. I refuse to stay here! Session 6: ~Of course we ended up blamed for this. Hn. Someone on the inside? Why does this not surprise me. ~No! Jay, why did you tell him who I was? ...I don't want to see Daddy. ~...Even you think I'm guilty, Daddy? I understand if you can't help me, but... ~What proof do you want me to give you? We tried to catch your assassin, but she killed herself once we did. The arrow came from her bow! Check the fletching like Zaus said. I detained two of the ones who killed the guards in the watchtowers. Talk to them! The assassin was on the rampart. She got up there somehow, and your Master of Arms seems to wisely think that it was someone inside the castle. Gareth would be my first bet since he has a history of lying! What more do you want from me? No, I can't give you some bright and shining tangible proof, but what exactly proves our guilt? Our priestess' fireworks? The fact that we didn't run the same direction the rest of the crowd did? That's it? Wonderful. Fantastic. Iron-clad proof right there. ~...Bye, Daddy. I'm sorry. ~Breaking down the door will make too much noise. We do this quietly, after the guard changes. We still need to find our weapons. Zaus, can you get the keys if I get the guard over here? Perfect. ~Would you mind keeping a poor girl company? I don't think I'll be able to get much after tomorrow. Would you let me out of a bit? Well, I had to try didn't I? How about a kiss? I'd settle for that. Thank you. ~Good now... Kiri, seriously?! ...Well, at least now we know there's a guard outside. Zaus, go take care of him before he realizes we have his keys. ~Fantastic. I'll say there's probably a guard on either side of the door. Jay, let's each take a side. ~Of course there's only one, and of course he's on my side. Sit. Down. ~Thank you for small favors. At least our weapons are right here. ~...Fine I'll get in the stupid uniform. ~Lovely. At least we found the exit. ~Seriously? More guards. No! Zaus, you guard the door. I'm not taking the chance. Everyone else back inside. ~Thank you being a good talker, Zaus. I don't want to have to try and explain two naked, unconscious 'prisoners'. ~Zaus, if you're going to that supply room, I'll kill you! Do not lock us in here! Zaus! ~...Getting the stupid bracelets off does not let you off the hook! Now let's go. ~The receptionist is all yours Zaus. Talk away. Excellent. I suppose there is a reason for keeping you around. ~Wonderful. We're back in the slums. Now what? ...Fine back to the sewer. ~Jay, you would have some glowing bird that only you can see. But I am all for a guide. Lead the way. ~Outside the city. Well, that saved us a lot of trouble. ...Doubt we'll be coming back for a while. I put off spending time with Cal, so we could focus on what we needed to do. I guess I shouldn't have waited. Goodbye, Cal. I'll write you. I just...don't want you to get dragged into this. ~Well, that's convenient. Now we have horses. Well...three of us do. Kiri, don't they teach priestesses to ride a horse? ~Ha! Sorry, Kiri, but it's rather true. Jay is the only one who'll care if you fall. ~Ugh. Pack of Wolfos. Fine. I could use some stress relief. Come here. ~Alright, Zaus. I'm impressed. Don't get used to it. But if you're trying to make me less irritated at you... ~There! Anything else want to try and kill us today? ...Apparently not because the sun's coming up. ~I still have no idea where this bird is leading us. But is has to be better than the day we just had. Right? ...Probably not. Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:Averine Lassandara